The Matchmaker
by Eternally knight
Summary: I've gotten multiple requests over the years for people to see The Matchmaker again. Unfortunately, after I took the story down, I lost most of the chapters. But here is all I have for you guys to enjoy. SUMMARY: Bella has a special power to see people's soul mates. What happens when she sees who her arch nemesis' soul mate is?
1. Chapter 2

**7:35am – English**

I had English first period. English was my favorite class, even though every one else hated it because we had to do so many essays and stuff. I loved to write and think. I loved stuff that challenged my skills. The teacher was Mrs. Dalton and she was my favorite teacher.

When Mrs. Dalton asked for our essays about Shakespeare, mine was already out and waiting. Jacob turned around in his seat in front of me, ready to wait. I immediately handed it to him, almost shoving accidentally it in his face.

"Nerd!" He whispered loudly.

I mock-glared at him and rolled my eyes. Jacob was such a dork sometimes. That was one of the reasons he was my best friend. That, and the fact that he almost hated Edward just as much as I did. Jake didn't like to talk about it, but still...I knew.

He and Edward used to be really good friends. The best, really. But then one day Edward went to summer camp and that's where he met Rosalie and Jasper and Tanya and all of his other friends that would make him really popular. And when Edward came back, Jacob and Edward got in this HUGE fight that ended up Edward spreading rumors that Jake was gay, which made him a social outcast like me and Alice. Jake still hasn't told me what the fight was about.

Anyways, he ended up having to hang out with the class brain and the weird-looking European girl who had a tendency to hyperventilate about practically anything.

But he made great friends with us and became apart of Team Kill Edward on which both Alice and I were on. Alice was on Team Kill Edward because he spilled soda and got this shirt her mom bought her before she died in a car accident stained, and didn't even say sorry.

I was on Team Kill Edward because in pre-school, he stole my animal shaped markers that smelled like different fruits and never gave them back.

And I've been on there ever since.

"Shut up, Jake."

"Oh, I'm so scared Bella."

"Turn around and pass up the papers." I said, smiling.

"Ha!" But he turned around and passed up the papers. I smiled down at my desk. Dork.

Mrs. Dalton called the class to attention. She gave an interesting lecture on symbolism and what it means (which I thought that was kind of ironic). Jake doodled the whole time. I took detailed notes. Everyone else was either staring at the ceiling or texting. Everyone always complains about how I always get good grades but it's because I actually _pay attention._

After about a half an hour, Mrs. Dalton started winding down. Everyone slowly woke up, but they _definitely_ woke up when she assigned a two page double-space essay on symbolism. Idiots.

I started immediately of course. It's better to finish work in class then doing it for homework. Because, unlike some people believe, I DO have a life out of school. Well, sort of. Okay, not really at all. But the point is, I don't like doing homework. At all.

After a while, I finished and stood up to hand it in to Mrs. Dalton. A couple of students rolled their eyes and a few groaned. I ignored them. When I handed it in, Mrs. Dalton was grading the papers from last night's homework. She looked really frustrated and she kept mumbling under her breath.

When she noticed my presence, she brightened considerably and whispered, "Yours is the best one, Bella. Good job."

I smiled humbly. I was so going to rub this in Edward's face later. "Thank you."

She tilted her head, "Was there something you wanted Bella?"

I handed her my paper.

"Oh, of course." She shook her head and hit her head as if forgetting something. "Of course you would be finished before everyone else."

I shrugged diffidently. I felt pleased.

But it was shattered when she said, "You're as good as Edward Cullen. He's in my third period. Do you know him?"

My smile slowly faded. Why did Edward have to ruin every good moment I had?

"Yeah. I know Edward." I said flatly.

"Good. You can go sit down now. Do whatever you want." She rubbed her face again tiredly and went back to grading papers. Jake made a face at me as I passed him and I made a face back at him. Idiot.

When I sat down again, I put all my stuff away and got out a book from my backpack. I read for the rest of the period until the bell rang and then I ran out of the room as fast as I could. My locker was on the second floor and all my classes were either on the first or third. Of course my life could never be easy.

I started to list the reasons in my head why my life sucked so much as I ran up the stairwell to my locker.

My parents are Matchmakers. This means that we always have strangers in my house every Thursday.

I am an untrained Matchmaker, which means that at any moment I can find someone's soul mate and have to put them together, like I did with Jacob and Leah.

Yeah, I did have to put Leah and Jacob together. It was a total accident though. Jacob was practically crying one day because of some reason. He wouldn't tell me why, but anyways, I was trying to comfort him, and as a reflex, I grabbed his hand.

So I set him and Leah up. It was really hard too, because they didn't even know each other and went to different schools, but I tried (my parents helped when they found out) and succeeded. And now they are very happy together!

Anyways...

If, at any moment, I touch Edward Cullen's right hand, I will find his soul mate and have to set him and her up. I don't want to do this because that would mean being nice to Edward and I don't want to be nice to my mortal enemy.

People think I'm a freak because I won't touch anybody's hand and I actually try in class.

My locker is on a floor where I have no classes.

I reached my locker after I finished bumping into all I passed. I quickly did my locker combo and opened it. On my locker door I had lots of pictures of me and Alice with outrageous makeup on. One of them even had my in a feather boa and sparkly lipstick and glitter on. It almost made me laugh when I saw it. I also had my favorite funny quotes on index cards surrounding the pictures. On the inside wall of my locker, I'm embarrassed to admit that I had a picture of Johnny Depp in full Captain jack Sparrow costume.

I grabbed my French I book and stuff and put my English crap away. I slammed the door shut and almost ran into Mike Newton.

"Oh, hi, Mike." I stepped to the side to go around him, but he followed my steps. I moved the other way but then he moved that way too. "Mike, I don't have time for this right now. I have to get to class."

"Sorry." He mumbled and practically ran down the hall away from me.

What was _wrong _with him today?


	2. Chapter 10

**-:-**

**No. NO. This…this just isn't possible – Who cares what time it is? My worst nightmare is coming **_**true**_**! **

It was a flash of light, all consuming. This time was different then all the others. I didn't know why. I felt my eyes closing, but it didn't matter. My eyes were filled with images from inside him…

Colors of every kind, with numbers – dates. I didn't know what they were for. Like everyone else, he had secrets. Not many, but still there. They were the darkest corners that I surprisingly couldn't see. My mouth fell open.

I had so many thoughts going through my head.

Some of which were not mine.

_What's she doing? _

_People are staring…_

_Her hand feels…_soft_. _

My heart twitched. And then I saw pictures and pictures of girls and a blur of names and places. This time took much longer. I heard voices from outside of the place I was in, but it couldn't reach me there.

It was just me…and Edward.

The blurs of pictures started to slow down. And then it abruptly almost stopped. It was as if there was an indecision…but then it stopped.

And it was the greatest shock of my life.

It was _me. _

_Me. _

Yes, I recognized that shy half-smile, with those big brown eyes, and small nose. Those little splatter of freckles on ivory-colored skin. Those soft-looking hands with perfect fingers.

And I saw my name:

_Isabella Marie Swan. _

…AHHHH!

And that's when I could let go.

I let out a loud gasp, trying to breathe deeply. I felt myself lose a lot of energy, and I could barely keep my eyes open. I blinked, and I saw everyone looking at me with concern and trying to talk to me to calm down. And then I looked up, and it was all green, with little flashes of gold and brown.

And that's when I fainted.

**No idea where I am, or what time it is, so don't bother asking me. **

When I woke up, I was surprised.

There was a crowd of people filled in a tiny room. All looking at me with concern on their faces. I was so shocked, that I think I almost fainted again. But no, I only swayed, and I felt someone press their hand to my shoulder to push me down again.

I jerked reflexively away and just stared as everyone asking me if I was okay or if I needed water. I scratched my head in confusion. I looked carefully around the room, amazed at who I saw.

It was practically my whole science class (with Mike looking particularly worried), along with Alice and some other people I knew vaguely. Alice, when she saw I had woken up, squealed and ran over to me.

I winced as she started to jump on the cot on I was on. I struggled to sit up, but was pushed down again by the same hand behind me. Annoyed, I turned to look, and saw who it was.

I stood up and ran to the bathroom, pushing through people, barely missing Mike's hand. I slammed the door behind me, and started to heave. It was disgusting, and yet, I felt strangely better when I finished.

I wiped my face on the cheap toilet paper, threw it down the toilet, and flushed. I got up to wash my hands and face. And when I looked in the mirror, I think I almost puked again.

My hair was severely messed up, and my eyes were all watery and I think I had a bump growing on my forehead – probably from when I fell. Yes, I admit I was being shallow, but what red-blooded American teenager wouldn't be at this particular moment in time?

And everyone saw me like this. How _embarrassing. _

I did what I could with what I found in the bathroom. I found a box of rubber bands under the sink and tied my hair back with it (though I knew it would hurt as heck trying to get out later) and washed my face off with soap and water.

I felt even better when I was finished with that. I gave myself a pep talk in my mind, and stepped back out. When I did, I saw there was still a need for a pep talk, even though mostly everyone was gone.

Mike, Alice, and…_him _were still there. Alice jumped up from the stool she was on.

"Oh Bella! I was so worried! I came as soon as I heard! Over the announcements they were calling for the nurse and they sounded all panicked and I just _knew _you had to be somehow involved. I am now currently taking the longest bathroom break in the history of Eve High School. But I don't care if I get in trouble! I'm just glad you're alright." That's when Alice gave a great big sniff and hugged me. Hard.

I carefully hugged her back, to reassure her that I was fine, because that's what best friends did. Alice pulled back after a couple more seconds and smiled at me. "What happened back there?"

I winced and looked back at the people still in the room, trying to keep my eyes from one particular person, and failing utterly.

Alice got the silent hint, and didn't push anymore.

When Mike saw that it was safe to talk, he began babbling. Edward just sat on the cot, looking curiously at me. I felt like fainting again just to get the stare off me.

And for Mike to shut up. He just wouldn't stop talking.

"Bella, what happened? I saw the whole thing! One second you were just sitting in your chair, the next you fell over on the ground. You wouldn't _believe _the sound your head made when it hit the ground! It was _disgusting. _I thought you would be bleeding all over the place, but you weren't. And when you wouldn't wake up, everyone thought you died or something -"

Thankfully, at that moment, the nurse bustled in. "I thought I told you three to go back to your classes?"

"Yeah. We didn't listen." Alice said cheerfully.

I saw Edward smile at the nurse (I rolled my eyes.), and she just pursed her lips and said, "If you guys get into trouble, it's not my fault."

I sighed. I felt like I wanted to sit down, but Edward was sitting in the only place that wasn't the nurse's chair. For such a large school, the nurse sure had a small room. I leaned against the wall, tucking my hands behind my back.

"Now which one of you fainted?" The nurse's eyebrow quirked.

"Swan did." Edward said.

I looked sharply at him, saw he was looking at me, and looked right back at the wall in front of me. I raised my hand so the nurse could see me.

"Why are you standing up? You're supposed to rest." The nurse asked disapprovingly.

I looked right at Edward as I said, "I had to go to the bathroom to puke." He glared at me and rolled his eyes.

She grimaced. "Then you_ really_ need to sit down. Move out of the way, Edward." She made a shooing motion with her hands. I gave him a triumphant look as I passed him, keeping my arms folded so that he wouldn't accidentally brush them (again) or anything, and lay back down on the cot.

I watched the nurse – I had looked around for a thing that said her name, but didn't find any – as she bustled around the room like a pro (which she kinda was). She got out an ice pack and a plastic cup for water. She went over to another drawer and got out a thermometer.

We all watched her silently as she unwrapped it from the plastic covering.

"Open up!" She said cheerfully.

I dutifully did as she asked, and moved it around so that it lay under my tongue. Everyone's eyes were intently on my face as I shifted around on the cot uncomfortably. I wonder how the nurse did this all the time.

The thermometer beeped and the nurse plucked it out.

She read, "A perfect ninety-eight point six temperature. Hmmm…" She frowned at me and handed me the cup and the ice pack. When I didn't take it, she just put it on the nearby chair. That's when I obediently drank it and put the ice pack on my head. "What could make her faint like that?" I heard her murmur to herself.

Alice snorted quietly from where she stood next to me and whispered to me, _"I can think of a million good reasons." _

I gave her an annoyed look and took another sip of water. I sighed quietly, and Mike's wandering eyes snapped to my face worriedly.

I had to bite back a grimace. Maybe once upon a time (okay, a few days ago) I would've liked the attention from Mike but since he made his loyalties clear (ahem – TANYA) I fell out of like for him. That's just my teenage ways working.

I leaned back against the wall carefully, trying not to mess my hair up more then I already had. The nurse sat down on her roll-y chair in front of her computer. She gave a look at the three people in the room. When they ignored her, she cleared her throat and said, "This part is private. Please excuse yourselves."

Alice made a protest, "But I'm her best friend! I know everything already! I know her period schedule and–"

"_Alice!"_ I hissed while I blushed furiously.

"What?" She blinked blankly at me, confused at the mortified look on my face.

Mike and Edward were covering their mouths, trying not to laugh.

The nurse's lips were twitching while she said, "I'm sorry, but this is confidential. Alright? Don't let the door hit you on the way out." She cheerfully smiled and waved good-bye as Alice slowly walked behind Edward and Mike.

She mouthed, "Tell me everything later." And winked.

I didn't say anything.

The nurse waited – to Alice's obvious disappointment – to talk until everyone was gone and the door shut behind her.

"Now, Bella, these are just questions that I ask all students in cases like these. I'm going to call your mother after this, and she's going to take you home to rest, even though the school day is almost finished. I think this would be best. Alright?"

I nodded.

"Are you having sexual intercourse?" She asked as she looked at her computer.

"No." She pressed a button.

"Are you pregnant?"

"No."

"Do you smoke?"

"No."

"Do you have a history of passing out?"

"No."

"Alright…what was the last thing you remember before fainting?"

"Uhh…I don't really remember," I lied miserably.

She looked at me curiously for a second.

"Do you have any idea what made you pass out like that?"

"No," I lied again.

"Hmmm…well, I suggest you going to the doctor, just to make sure nothing's wrong. Just a precaution, really." She picked up the phone and raised it to her ear. "What's your home number?"

I told her and she dialed quickly.

The nurse quickly explained who she was – Ms. Jones – and why she was calling. She told my mom to calm down – I could hear her screeching from where I was sitting, and calling for my dad and that I just needed some rest.

She paused for a second and handed the phone to me, mouthing, "Your mother wants to talk to you."

I nodded, carefully taking the phone from her hand, not letting anything touch. I held it up to my ear.

"Bella, honey, are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm perfectly fine."

"Bella, what happened?"

"I'll have to tell you when I get home." I whispered.

Mom's voice immediately changed. "Does it have to do with…Matchmaking?"

"Yes." I told her.

"Alright," she sighed, "Charlie, everything's fine. Stop pacing. Bella just had a little Matchmaking problem."

I could hear my dad's voice saying, "Oh. Alright. Tell her I said hi."

"Your father says hi." She echoed.

"Yeah, um, Mom? I need you get here, like, really fast. _He's _here." I told her in disgust.

I could practically _hear _my mother roll her eyes. "Oh, Bella. Stop. We'll be there in fifteen minutes, okay? So stop worrying. Bye, honey."

"Bye," I said as she hung up the phone.

I handed it back to Ms. Jones, saying that my mother already hung up and that she was on her way.

"I'm going to have to send your teacher an e-mail saying that you were excused from class. Which teacher do you have right now?" She asked.

"Ms. McCray. Art."

She nodded and began typing out a note.


	3. Chapter 13

**Playlist:**

_**The World Calling **_**by There For Tomorrow**

_**Deathbed **_**by There For Tomorrow (**_**during Bella's Trig class**_**)**

_**Sway Your Head **_**by We Shot the Moon (**_**lunch time**_**)**

**-:-**

**February 21****st****, 7:41am – English Class**

"Now class, here are the slips of paper to vote for the dance theme. Just pick one and come up and turn it in. And remember – it is of the utmost importance that you choose the right one." Mrs. Dalton said with a smirk. "Otherwise, the rest of your high school life will be a horrible one. So, my lovely boys and girls, be sure to choose wisely."

In front of me Jake chuckled.

As Mrs. Dalton started passing out the papers, Jacob turned around to look at me. "So, Isabella, what are you voting for?" He said with a serious look on his face. "If you don't choose monsters, I'm going to kill you. I want to be Frankenstein. Leah's going to be the bride of Frankenstein. We have it all planned out –"

"I honestly do not care what the theme is, actually." I said tiredly.

Jake did a mock gasp. "Le gasp, Bella Swan! How could you not?"

I gave him a look.

He tsked. "Someone's not in a very good mood today. What did Edward do this time?"

I inexplicably blushed. "Nothing."

Jacob cocked his eyebrows. "Doesn't look like nothing."

The person in front of Jake turned and passed him two slips of paper. He playfully snatched it out of her hands. She stuck her tongue out at him and turned back around. He smiled and handed me the paper.

"Remember Bella – monsters. Monsters R Us. Monsters are for you and me. Monsters, monsters, we are to be." He sang.

"You're an idiot." I remarked.

"Yeah, I know." He said cheerfully.

"Just so we understand each other." I mumbled.

Jacob tsked again and I tapped him on the back of his head with my pencil.

"Ouch!" He hissed. He stood up and put the paper on Mrs. Dalton's desk. He glared at me as he sat back down.

I smiled smugly and looked down at the paper. I immediately crossed off monsters and famous couples. I looked at it for a couple seconds, before deciding that they really didn't care what I voted for. I chose characters from books. I folded it up and put it on Mrs. Dalton's desk. She smiled at me and I sat back down.

Jake looked at me unhappily. "You didn't vote for Monsters, did you?"

"Nope," my lips popped on the 'p'.

Jacob rolled his eyes and I giggled.

"Alright class, everyone done?"

A chorus of _yeahs_ scattered about the room answered.

"Good! Now, let's begin learning about everyone's favorite thing – symbolism! Now, what does everyone think about the symbolism in _The Old Man and The Sea_?"

**9:40am – Trig**

I wasn't really having much fun today. Last night's events kept running through my mind. I rubbed my forehead. I was feeling a little bit guiltier and guiltier every time I thought about my dad's face.

I huffed and grabbed a pen. I uncapped it and started drawing on my hand, regardless of all the numerous warnings I had been given about ink poisoning (coughALICEcough). I doodled a little sun and a colored in square. I wrote my initials – BMS – in curlicue letters.

Eventually my wandered away again, and somehow I ended up thinking about Edward…and my dream the other night…sort of wondering what he was doing right now…I felt myself blushing, and spacing out. But when I tried to pull out of it, I couldn't. I grew more alarmed…

And then I was flying. Not literally, but in my mind's eye, I traveled through hallways and down stairs all the way to the first floor. I stopped outside the door of Mrs. Dalton's room and went through the door.

Everything was a little blurry. I tried to pull away from the vision, but I was still stuck. I couldn't really breathe. I was scared out of my mind. This was it. I had finally cracked.

I looked around the room. Mrs. Dalton was talking symbolism yet again, and everyone looked bored. And I spotted Edward, about three seats away from where I normally sat. He was looking down at his binder, his pencil making circles on his sheet of paper. He was the only thing that wasn't blurry.

I floated over – involuntarily – to where Edward was sitting. My heart beat faster and I put my face right next to his. My eyes closed and moved closer to his cheek. My heart beat even faster. And just as my lips were about to touch his, he glanced in my direction, and I was ripped away from this vision-Edward and was abruptly dropped back into my seat.

My _real_ eyes opened as soon as I touched my body again. I looked around to see if anybody had noticed, but nobody was even looking in my direction. My hands shaking, I dropped my pen onto my desk. My hand was red from where I was gripping it tightly. I tried to swallow, but I couldn't.

I raised my hand, glancing at my shirt to see if there were any pit stains. There weren't any, thank God.

"Yes, Bella?" Ms. Rogers asked.

"May I please go use the rest room?" I asked unevenly.

"Sure, Bella." She said in a concerned voice. Alice gave me a _what's-wrong-_now look? "Be sure to grab a pass and sign out." She reminded me when I stood up to leave, grabbing my backpack as I did so. I nodded and quickly did it.

When I safely shut the door behind me, tears began to well up, but I wiped them away. I would wait until I was safely in the bathroom to start bawling. I sniffed and quickly walked down the hall to the girls' bathroom. I made sure to check that no one was there. There wasn't, and I chose the stall at the end and locked it.

My breath coming out in the huffs that proceeded crying, I unzipped my backpack and searched frantically for _The Matchmaker. _There had to be something in there that explained what just happened to me. That…that wasn't…what just happened to me?

With a sickening sense of dread, I realized that it was still at home, still laying where I threw it in a fit of rage a couple days ago. I bit my lip, hard, in worry. Tears were falling in streams down my face; I normally didn't cry like this. But. I. Was. So. Freaked. Out.

I wiped my tears away with my wrist. I had to get control of myself. I had to think this through, had to think rationally, to try and understand this.

Was that even real? It felt real enough. I felt like I was actually there, in Edward's class.

Although…there was a way to make sure. Maybe it was a daydream or something. Edward probably didn't even have that class right now. I blew my snot into toilet paper, flushed it, grabbed my backpack and exited the stall.

I, the vain person that I am, checked out myself in the mirror. I pulled my _Minnesota Film Festival _shirt up and smoothed out my hair. I tried to ignore the voice in my head that said it looked wind-blown. I pulled my shorts down a little. I leaned closer to the mirror to check out my eyes, to see if they were red from my crying.

Weirdly, I was hypnotized by my own eyes. The golden lines in them brightened in a strange way.

I felt myself begin to space out again; I tried with all my might to close my eyes, but I barely managed it before I was sucked in again.

I was flying again, but this time I didn't go downstairs. I left the school and flew over neighborhoods. I think I felt my body's hands clench the sink for support, but I wasn't concentrated on that.

I flew over my house and I was dropping down through the roof. I slipped through the floors, until I was down into the basement. There were about ten unfamiliar people in a circle, with my parents at the hub of it.

I floated over to my dad, who was listening to my mom talk about something. I tried to listen through the cracking noise.

"I never liked that rule that Bella was supposed to find out who she was Matched with before she was eighteen! It makes no sense! What if she had accidentally touched Edward before even now? What would we have done then?"

The room was silent.

"This council seriously needs to reconsider what we are to do about Bella. She can't be kept in the dark about _who _she is or _what _she is. This is so much more then Matchmaking, as you all know _very _well. This isn't about putting people together at all." My mother's voice was serious. I looked at my dad, who then looked out at everyone else.

His eyes met mine. Brown with brown. Exactly the same as mine, and I saw a connection with him and me that I hadn't noticed before. But then I was flying away again, away away away, and I fell back into my shaking body. Horrified, I stepped away from the mirror. I didn't know where to look anymore.

_Okay, Bella. Calm. Down. You can figure this all out later. Go back to class. Do not go see if he is in Ms. Dalton's room. Forget about it until later. _

"Okay." I whispered hoarsely to myself.

I really_ was_ going nuts, I thought to myself as I left the bathroom.

A lone figure leaning against the wall made me stop.

"Oh my god, what are _you _doing here?" I cried in absolute astonishment.

My brain seriously felt like it was going to explode.

Edward shrugged. "I have no idea."

_Keep it cool, Bella. Show no emotion. _

"Are you stalking me or something? How the heck did you know I was in there?" I tried to swallow again, but my mouth was too dry. I started walking away from him towards the water fountain. He followed me.

"Like I said, I have no idea." He told me as I drank. "Thirsty much?"

"Shut up." I replied irritably, and drank some more before standing back up again.

He paused for a second. "Okay, you're all right then. So, I'll be going now…" He turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait! What do you mean _I'm all right_?" I quickly went after him.

"I mean you're fine now. Can I go back to class now? My teacher thinks I'm in the bathroom, and she's going to get suspicious if I don't get back soon." He turned back around, but I caught his jacket, as carefully as I could.

"Look, you don't just show up outside of the girls' third floor bathroom where, huh, coincidentally I happen to be, without saying something other then 'oh, you're okay'" I mocked his voice. "Seriously Edweirdo, what are you doing here?"

"God, you're so annoying." He muttered.

"Yeah, I am." Trying to ignore how that stung the tiniest bit, I went on, "So, buddy, you better _tell _me what you're doing here or I'll go Batman on your butt."

He rolled his eyes and shifted his weight to his other foot. "Fine. I'll just get it over with: something told me to come here and see if you were okay."

Stunned silence on my part.

"You mean…wait…what?"

"Look, I know how it sounds, and I seriously didn't want too, but I did it anyway, because I felt like I owed you for making you faint the other day." Despite all, I blushed. He stared at me for a second before continuing. "So, you're okay, right? Or do I have to carry you back to your classroom?"

"I'm…fine…" I trailed off uneasily.

"Alright then. Bye."

"Wait! One more question!"

"What, Bella?" He groaned.

"Who's your teacher this period?"

"Ms. Dalton." He answered and then left without another word.

Oh. Crap.

**11:45pm - Lunch **

"Bella, you really sucked in PE today." Alice stated with her usual bluntness as she took a bite of her ice cream. "I mean, more so then usual, which is saying a lot."

"Was she tripping over air again?" Jake asked.

"Yes, and basketballs as well. Bella, seriously, what's going on?"

"I think I know what's wrong: Edward."

"Seriously? It's Edward? What did he do this time?"

"I have no idea, but she turned red this morning when I said his name." They both looked at me with devilish looks on their faces. I just chewed on my hot dog, ignoring their conversation. They didn't seem to notice.

"Maybe the rumors _are _true. Maybe they _are _banging each other!" Alice gave a wide-eyed look at Jacob.

"Nah. Bella would look a lot more different." He gave Alice a look.

"You're right. She would be much more peeved at Edward then usual, yet have a smile all over her face all the time. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, she would." He gave me a thoughtful look. "But now she looks really upset. What's up with you, Bella?"

"Yeah, what _is _up with you? You've been really weird ever since you fainted the other day."

"Well, Edward _did_ touch her hand." He replied.

"Yeah, but she also touched our hands and stuff, but she didn't really freak the way when he did." Alice whispered loudly in Jake's ear. He nodded, agreeing with her. I had a half-smile on my face, becoming more amused by the second.

"Ah! The Ice Queen smiles!" Alice laughed.


End file.
